Nouveau Monde
by Kilimiria
Summary: Elle était comme un enfant qui reçoit un nouveau jouet : elle l'observait, s'en délectait et n'avait de cesse de le découvrir sous une autre facette. Elle voulait tout voir, tout saisir, même l'invisible. OS


OS sur Tron Legacy

**Disclaimer : **Tron appartient à Disney

**Rating : **T

Un court OS que je vous laisse découvrir :

Nouveau Monde

Le Soleil … Chaud, lumineux, vif, intense … Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à le décrire, tout comme elle n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'elle avait ressentit la première qu'elle avait pu le contempler.

Depuis son arrivée sur Terre, dès qu'il avait un peu de temps entre deux réunions à ENCOM, qu'il avait reprit en main, Sam l'emmenait sur sa moto. Ensemble, ils parcouraient les plus beaux paysages du pays. Et elle ne cessait de s'émerveiller. Elle était comme un enfant qui reçoit un nouveau jouet : elle l'observait, s'en délectait et n'avait de cesse de le découvrir sous une autre facette. Mais là où un enfant se serait lassé, le monde des Hommes lui offrait des possibilités immenses et toujours renouvelables.

Elle voulait tout voir, tout saisir. La beauté, avec ces grands espaces où la nature régnait en maître ; ces étendues d'eau immenses, bien plus belles et changeantes que le Mer Numérique ; ces êtres humains aux visages si différents, capables de tant de choses. La noirceur, aussi, avec ces terrains vagues laissés à l'abandon, où trônaient des restes misérables d'usines rongées par le temps ; ces landes désertes où flottaient la mélancolie ; ces hommes à l'expression brisée qui se terraient dans le noir. Dans la Grille, Flynn avait créé le monde de la Perfection. Mais la Terre était toute autre. On ne pouvait l'apprécier vraiment sans en connaître touts les défauts, touts les traquenards.

Elle logeait chez Sam, son guide, son mentor dans ce monde nouveau. Il lui avait aménagé un petit coin, une petite chambre dans sa … « maison » si étrange. Elle aimait s'y reposer et y méditer, comme elle le faisait jadis avec Flynn. Le vieux concepteur lui manquait terriblement, et elle lisait le même manque dans les yeux de son fils. Mais celui-ci était habitué à son absence, depuis tant d'années. Alors qu'elle découvrait à peine cette sensation terrible, irrationnelle, qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir perdu une part d'elle même. Il avait été comme un père pour elle, et rien ne pourrait combler ce vide.

Les murs de sa chambre étaient tapissés de photos en tout genre. Elle essayait de comprendre tout ce qui l'entourait, mais était souvent perdue. Heureusement pour elle, la Terre regorgeait d'informations : elle apprit à se servir d'Internet auprès de Sam, qui passa de longues heures à lui expliquer des centaines d'aspects de son monde fascinant. Elle découvrit les bibliothèques et les librairies, qui la remplirent de joie. Elle passait des heures à lire. Quand elle ne trouvait pas de réponses à ses innombrables questions, elle allait voir Sam, un air penaud sur le visage. Il l'accueillait avec un grand sourire et l'écoutait, patiemment, exposer son problème. Il riait, la taquinait : « C'est quoi, une 'petite amie' ? Ca se mange ? Et l'argent, comment ça marche ? Pourquoi des gens sont pauvres et heureux alors que d'autres sont riches et malheureux ? C'est qui ce 'Jésus' dont on parle souvent ? Un homme politique ? A quoi ça sert l'heure ? Comment les humains font ils pour 'fabriquer' leurs enfants ? D'où vient le vent ? C'est quoi, de la 'drogue' ? … » de nombreuse interrogations auxquelles le jeune Flynn avait parfois du mal à répondre, par ignorance ou par embarras.

Il lui présenta des gens. Il y eut d'abord Alan, dont Kevin Flynn lui avait déjà parlé. Puis certains de ses amis. Quand on lui demandait d'où elle venait, et pourquoi elle était là, il détournait la question, la laissait en suspens. Ils se mirent d'accord sur une histoire à raconter à tous : elle était la nièce française d'Alan et séjournait pour une durée indéterminée dans le pays pour perfectionner son anglais et faire un stage chez ENCOM.

A l'aide de magouilles et de gros chèques dont il ne fut pas très fier, Sam parvint à obtenir des papiers pour son étrange colocataire. Peu après elle passa son permis de moto avec brio. Puis vint le jour fatidique où Sam décida qu'elle devait s'essayer au monde du travail. Comme elle avait un don certain pour l'informatique, il l'assigna à un petit poste de codeuse dans l'immense boîte dont il avait repris les rennes. Il n'était jamais bien loin, l'aidant en cas de besoin tant et si bien que des rumeurs commencèrent à courir au sein de l'entreprise au sujet du fils Flynn et de la jeune stagiaire au nom si étrange. Lui les ignorait, elle ne les comprenait pas.

Au bout de six mois sur Terre, elle s'était à peu près adaptée à son nouvel environnement, bien qu'elle soit encore souvent intriguée par des petites choses qu'elle remarquait. Son esprit ingénu se fit à la noirceur de l'âme de certaines personnes. Elle apprit à assimiler, avec un peu moins de dégoût, les mots « tromperie, meurtre, viol, inceste, manipulation, etc … ».

Elle était tombée amoureuse, définitivement, de cette planète à part.

Après son stage chez ENCOM, lorsque Sam lui demanda si elle souhaitait poursuivre dans cette voie, elle prit un air timide et lui répondit que non, car elle avait trouvé autre chose. Le jeune homme fut d'abord étonné, peu habitué à ce qu'elle prenne elle-même des initiatives, mais l'écouta avec attention. Elle avait l'habitude de passer des heures dans une sympathique librairie du quartier, à éplucher des étagères entières de livres. La gérante avait remarqué son enthousiasme. Elle cherchait justement une animatrice pour des ateliers lecture et des cafés livres, mais ne trouvait personne qui lui convenait. Elle l'avait alors abordée à ce sujet. Gênée, elle lui avait fait part de son absence de diplômes et de qualifications. Mais la femme ne s'en était pas formalisée, lui répondant que l'amour des livres suffirait amplement. C'est ainsi qu'elle débuta son nouveau travail, loin des remarques déplacées de ses anciens collèges sur ses relations avec Sam Flynn. Celui-ci, la voyant aussi heureuse dans ce qu'elle entreprenait, ne cessa de la soutenir.

Le jeune homme était le seul avec lequel elle pouvait évoquer la Grille, son ancien monde. Il était le seul avec lequel elle était vraiment elle-même, sans craindre de faire une bévue. Ils passaient de longues heures à parler de tout et de rien, profitant du seul fait d'être avec quelqu'un en qui ils avaient confiance. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était posée la question de son indépendance. Peut-être pourrait-elle mettre de l'argent de côté, pour se louer un appartement ? Mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle était bien trop attachée à la « tanière » de Sam, comme elle aimait l'appeler. Elle comprenait qu'elle pouvait être une gène pour son colocataire, mais celui-ci ne s'en était jamais plaint.

Un an. Un an, mais elle était toujours pas lasse. Au contraire, elle était devenue encore plus insatiable de découvertes. Son travail lui plaisait et elle s'y était fait des amis. Elle riait, plaisantait, discutait avec eux. Quand ils évoquaient son passé, elle répondait vaguement.

Le matin, elle se levait aux aurores, le temps de faire une séance de méditation. Ensuite Sam se réveillait et préparait le petit déjeuner. Ils mangeaient ensemble en silence, encore à moitié endormis. Elle prenait une douche, tandis qu'il pestait bruyamment contre ces « affreux costumes de businessman que je suis obligé de porter pour faire plaisir à ce fichu comité de direction ». Ils partaient tous deux au travail et se retrouvaient le soir. Il troquait son costume contre un jean simple et un t-shirt, avant de lui raconter les événements marquants de sa journée. Ces derniers temps, ils planifiaient un voyage. Elle voulait voir d'autres horizons, n'étant toujours pas repue de ce qu'elle observait chaque jours.

Ils cohabitaient d'une étrange façon, en grands enfants un peu perdus. Lorsqu'ils se frôlaient, ils s'éloignaient d'un bond l'un de l'autre, gênés. Et pourtant, ils s'entendaient à merveille, se confiant longuement. C'était à peine perceptible, ce petit sentiment qui ne les quittaient pas depuis leur rencontre explosive sur le Grille. Un petit quelque chose qui grandissait, bien à l'abri de leurs cœurs meurtris, rassemblés par la perte du même homme. Elle poussait, cette petite sensation et, sans qu'ils n'aient pu la prévoir, elle s'imposa à eux, vive et chaude comme une flamme.

Ils la découvraient ensemble. Et lentement, au fil des jours, ils l'apprivoisèrent. Ce fut Sam qui fit le premier pas. Il lui fit la surprise d'un dîner aux chandelles, au bord de l'eau qui longeait la « tanière », par une belle soirée d'été. Elle en fut très émue, commençant à peine à saisir ce que cette attention signifiait.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, au creux d'elle-même, son cœur d'Iso qui battait si vite, quand le jeune homme était près d'elle. Alors elle fit le second pas et l'embrassa, comme ça, par surprise, un autre soir d'été. Ce fut pour elle une totale découverte. C'était doux et passionné à la fois. Et l'enfant dans son cœur s'endormit, laissant enfin la place à la femme qui naissait. Il y eut une période de flottement, puis tous deux oublièrent leur timidité et redevinrent les guerriers de la Grille. Ils conjuguèrent le verbe « aimer » à touts les temps.

Quand ils se virent enfin heureux et ensemble, adultes et pleinement conscients de leurs actes, ils prirent leurs vies en main. Ils quittèrent leurs travails, Sam ne gardant que sa place d'actionnaire majoritaire au sein de l'entreprise de son père. Elle était liée à de trop douloureux souvenirs, qu'il était temps d'oublier. Avec cette source de revenus, ils plaquèrent tout et partirent sillonner le monde. Car rien, ni personne ne pouvaient les arrêter, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

Par une nuit fraîche, quelque part en Asie, ils sont l'un contre l'autre dans ce petit hôtel de campagne. Leurs corps nus s'accordent avec le froissement des draps. Leurs lèvres se joignent, dans le but d'exprimer l'inexprimable, ce pour quoi les mots ne sont pas assez forts. Cette unité, cette complicité, cet ensemble unique : deux âmes sœurs qui se sont trouvées, par delà les distances, dans deux mondes différents. Deux âmes qui n'en font plus qu'une. « Je t'aime, Sam Flynn. » Il lui sourit et caresse son visage : « je t'aime, Quorra, à tout jamais. »

FIN !

**Bon alors ? **Pas trop dégoulinant de niaiserie ? Je sais que certains points de ma fic sont illogiques, comme la facilité avec laquelle Quorra trouve du travail, mais bon … Dans l'imagination, tout est possible !


End file.
